


Limericks

by Butterynutjob



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Limericks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a limerick prompt thingy on tumblr a while ago, and I decided to archive them here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The post I made said "Send me a prompt and/or pairing and I will write a limerick about it"

bad-luck-blue-eyes asked:  
omg do a cherik limerick please and thanks

The first thing he said was “Let go”  
Then, “There’s so much more to you than you know”  
Back when things were good  
I would have never understood  
How his last words would be, “Erik, NO!”


	2. Chapter 2

anonymous asked:  
Cherik, wheelchair sex

You tremble and whimper and shake  
As your cock into my mouth I take  
Now we’re in dishabille  
And rolling down a hill  
Because we forgot to set the parking brake


	3. Chapter 3

niniblack asked:  
A limerick about Charles' ass, preferably from Erik's POV.

There once was a man from Westchester  
Whose ass was definitely ‘bester’  
“That’s absolutely absurd;  
it’s not even a word!”  
“Well,” said I, “It was a better rhyme than ‘keister’”


	4. Chapter 4

anonymous asked:  
Raven/Erik

He said, “Well, this is a surprise.”  
And looked at me with appraising eyes  
He kissed me at least  
(more than I can say for Beast)  
Too bad he only likes guys


	5. Chapter 5

anonymous asked:  
Same anon w/flaming fronds: Got mine off Amazon for $75, but saw all those facial sets, and could only figure they were less intense, maybe. So I went with prof. se(x) kit *wink* and got burnt... Ha! Maybe you could do a limerick about safe sex toys? *g*

I didn’t mean for my pubes to catch fire  
And yet here I lie with a pubic pyre  
I’ll tell about my flaming frond,  
but only on Anon,  
And if anyone finds out it’s me I will call them a liar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one requires a little more context but I can't find the original post. Hence my archiving. :)


	6. Chapter 6

niniblack asked:  
A limerick about Fassy's dick.

There once was a man from County Kerry  
Whose cock made the ladies a bit wary  
It was large, but so rosy,  
that anyone who was nosy  
Would soon realize it’s not scary

 

Bonus:  
There once was a man from Killarney  
Who had the gift of ‘cock blarney’  
It would grow as he lied  
until it wouldn’t fit inside  
The Pinocchio Penis of County Kerry


	7. Chapter 7

charlesanderik2016 asked:  
Erik/Charles plane scene

Was the beach divorce because of Erik’s random whim?  
Or was it Charles who left? Is that the fandom spin?  
We found out on that metal plane,  
When they both laid bare their pain:  
Each thinks the other abandoned him.


	8. Chapter 8

timelosser asked:  
Cherik limerick about Charles' lips (maybe from Erik's POV?)

The first time I met him I was in shock  
And I could not look away when he’d talk  
I immediately knew  
(And I think he did too)  
That I wanted his lips around my cock


	9. Chapter 9

anonymous asked:  
Idk man surprise me with one of these pls: magneto and his large secret collection of Charles's pictures taken secretly. Magneto and his helmet, magneto and heavy metal music, OR magneto and his guilty pleasure for Beyonce songs.

Right now it’s he who is tied up in knots  
This telepath who can control thoughts  
In my helmet I hide  
Because if he gets inside  
Then he’ll be the one calling the shots


End file.
